Nouveau Spy, nouvelle histoire
by mignoneroy20
Summary: Un nouveau Spy dans l'équipe BLU. Jeune, mais drôlement expérimenté. Comment RED Sniper réagira-t-il? (BLU SpyxRED Sniper)
1. Première confrontation

**VOILÀ UN LONG PROJET EN COURS O.O Bon eh bien ça, c'était dans mon iPod depuis plusieurs semaines et j'ai finalement décidé de continuer un peu. Et ce sera ma première histoire à chapitres ever sur ce site. J'en ai une autre, mais mon le fun. (TOUJOURS SNIPERXSPY)**

* * *

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et les sons d'explosions déchiraient le silence presque inexistant de la place. L'astre frappait fort et des cris fusaient de partout.  
Sur ce champ de bataille, les temps de répit étaient littéralement interdits, vous risqueriez de vous faire crier dessus par Dieu sait qui.  
Dans un coin reculé, Sniper s'affairait à ses affaires. Il visait les tête et les obtenait la plupart du temps. Il n'hésitait pas à jurer contre lui-même lorsqu'il en manquait une. Malgré cela, le membre des REDs aimait son job. Il pouvait rester seul et se reposer les oreilles. Disons que lorsqu'il était à la base, tout ce qu'il entendait était les vociférations de Soldier à propos du travail de ses autres compagnons. Oh, le soldat ne lui parlait pas souvent parce qu'il n'avait jamais le temps de surveiller son travail, il avait beaucoup plus à faire sur le champ de bataille, il ne voulait pas pourrir dans un coin, immobile. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Sniper aimait tant ce qu'il faisait, mais il se gardait bien de le demander : les colères de Sniper étaient à éviter.

C'était un jour comme les autres. Les têtes tombaient pas dizaines, et Sniper était très satisfait de son travail. Il allait abattre sa treizième tête de suite lorsqu'un mouvement attira son attention à sa droite. Il abaissa son fusil et tâta sa hanche jusqu'à poser sa main sur la poignée de son kukri. Il bloqua sa respiration, comme s'il était en train de viser. Il tendit l'oreille, mais comme il n'entendait rien, il reprit son fusil prudemment et se remit au travail. Mais seulement quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit un son familier. Un son qui fit frissonner toute sa colonne vertébrale. Il agrippa son kukri et tente de fendre l'air derrière lui... Une seconde trop tard. Une lame froide s'enfonça profondément dans son dos. Il sentit son propre sang couler. Dans son élan, il put se retourner et le vit. Le visage de son tueur. Un Spy. Mais pas celui qu'il était habitué de voir. Un nouveau. Un jeune. Trentaine d'année limite. Et ses yeux... D'un bleu glacial comme sa veste, l'Australien de put s'empêcher de les fixer jusqu'a son dernier souffle...

* * *

Il s'approcha silencieusement tel un félin chassant sa proie. Le son de ses pas était quasi inaudible. Il s'était beaucoup entraîné pour faire ce job, et ses efforts avaient porté leurs fruits. Le voilà engagé chez Mann Co. avec les BLUs. Il n'avait pas encore fait ses preuves, alors il remplaçait l'autre Spy. C'était le moment ou jamais. S'il réussissait, il aurait le respect des autres membres de son équipe. Il devait réussir. Il le devait. Il était déterminé.  
Son équipe l'avait informé sur une bonne cible, que même l'ancien Spy ne réussissait pas toujours à avoir. Le RED Sniper. Jeune mais expérimenté de cinq bonnes années, bien conscient qu'un Spy pouvait arriver à tout moment. Lorsqu'il avait affirmé pouvoir le descendre, tous avaient commencé à rire. Il le disait trop jeune et inexpérimenté. Mais il ne les croyait pas. Il avait quitté la salle comme un coup de vent et avait préparé son équipement. Revolver, couteau papillon, montre d'invisibilité... La base quoi.  
Il avait attendu une bonne minute avant de se lancer. Il observait l'unique point de contrôle au centre de l'endroit. Il observait les têtes de ses "compagnons" se faire exploser. Mais il observait d'un oeil aiguisé le Sniper. Sur ses gardes, l'oreilles tendue, mais surtout très nerveux.  
Il activa sa montre et fila directement vers sa cible sans faire de bruit. À quelques mètres de l'Australien, il trébucha et fit un peu de bruit, mais assez pour attirer l'attention du campeur. Le jeune espion jura silencieusement et prit un pack d'ammo pour recharger sa montre. De la sueur perlait sur son front mais il ne craquerait pas là. Pas maintenant, si près de son objectif. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que Sniper eut baissé sa garde, il ne pensa plus, il fonça. Désactivant sa montre, il leva son bras bien haut derrière son ennemi et il sut qu'il avait réussi. Il abattit son bras de toute ses forces dans le dos du RED au même moment qu'il croisait son regard. Il put lire de la rage mais aussi de la stupéfaction, et quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne put identifier.  
Il eut le souffle coupé pendant un instant. Quelque chose d'invisible le frappa au ventre. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, et il reprit son sang-froid dès que son ennemi fut au sol. Il réactiva sa montre et s'éloigna furtivement.

Sniper se passa la main dans ses cheveux et remit son chapeau. Ce qu'il venait d'arriver n'était pas si inhabituel, mais le fait qu'il y ait un nouveau Spy n'augurait rien de bon. Mais ses yeux restaient gravés dans son esprit... Il chassa cette image du revers de sa main comme une mouche qu'on éloignait et retourna au travail. Bien qu'il eut quelques headshots, il avait de la difficulté à se concentrer. Et il n'était pas le seul à s'en rendre compte...

En début de soirée, tous se dirigèrent vers leur base respective. L'Australien RED se dirigeait furtivement vers sa chambre, café en main, lorsqu'une voix l'interpella :  
– SNIPER!  
L'homme en question soupira d'exaspération. À quel discours allait-il avoir à endurer? Pour le savoir, il devait aller affronter la bête...  
Il se retourna et fusilla Soldier du regard. Celui-ci lui rendit la pareille sous son casque qui couvrait la quasi totalité de son visage et vociféra :  
– Tu faisais un travail exceptionnel en début de partie, mais c'était HORRIBLE à la fin! Juste après que tu te sois fait backstab! Est-ce que Spy a modifié ton cerveau ou...  
– C'est presque ça... grommela Sniper  
– PRESQUE ÇA? Mais ça veut dire quoi!?  
– Y'A UN NOUVEAU SPOI BON.  
Soldier resta impassible pour un moment, puis reprit :  
– À quoi ressemble-t-il?  
Sniper frissonna, il ne voulait pas se remémorer son visage, c'était ce qu'il l'avait empêché de se concentrer... Mais il obéit :  
– Disons qu'avec balaclava c'est pas facile mais il est assez sérieux à propos d'son travail et il est assez jeune, disons comme moi...  
Effectivement, Sniper ne dépassait pas la trentaine encore. Certains trouvaient que c'était jeune pour un Sniper mais il fut rapidement accepté après quelques semaines au sein de l'équipe. Son talent avec un fusil de Sniper était effectivement très impressionnant.  
Sans demander son reste, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et claqua la porte, la verrouillant par après. Il posa la tasse qu'il tenait depuis déjà quelques minutes sur sa table de nuit puis s'étendit sur son lit, épuisé. Il se surprit en train de songer à ce nouveau Spy. Il avait... Quelque chose de spécial chez lui. Il l'a sut dès qu'il a croisé son regard. Un regard glacial et perçant qui ne laissait rien paraître. Il voudrait tant les revoir... Mais son job ne le lui permettait pas. Et si... Et s'il ressentait la même chose? Il secoua la tête et tendit la main vers son café ayant tiédi. Il le but en quelques gorgées et disparut sous ses couvertures. Il repensa au Spy pour une ultime fois et fut surpris de sentir une chaleur envahir tout son corps. Il avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial...

* * *

La fin de la journée était arrivée et il se dirigeait lentement vers la base BLU, fier de lui. Il fut le dernier à entrer et des acclamations l'accueillit. Même l'ancien Spy était là, et il prit la parole :

– Ma foi, ce qui vient de se passer est très impressionnant, même pour moi qui est un vétéran du métier... Tu as mes félicitations, Sniper est une cible assez difficile, surtout pour un Spy, ajouta-t-il en allumant une cigarette.  
Le jeune Spy sourit sous son masque et resta quelques minutes pour discuter avec ses nouveaux compagnons "officiels" puis fonça vers sa chambre. Il retira sa veste, son masque et ses gants en se passant une main dans ses cheveux, puis soupira longuement. Ce qui venait de se passer aujourd'hui surpassait ses attentes. Mais un détail le chicotait : le moment lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de l'Australien. Il avait ressenti quelque chose au fond de lui-même, mais il ignorait quoi...  
Il chassa cette idée comme Sniper avait chassé les yeux de l'espion de sa mémoire et s'étendit sur son lit, sombrant dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Sniper restait dans son coin comme toujours. Il avait réussi à oublier les yeux du jeune Spy de son esprit et avait retrouvé sa concentration d'antan. L'équipe RED reprenait de la force et avaient réussi à capturer le point.

Après avoir descendu sa quinzième victime, l'Australien commença à ressentir une douleur dans ses bras. Il dut donc se retirer. Il peuvent bien se passer de moi quelques minutes, pensa-t-il. Il s'éclipsa donc vers un camping van un peu en retrait du champ de bataille. Sniper aimait bien se réfugier là quelques nuits. C'était comme sa deuxième maison. Il avait assez de vivres pour survivre quelques semaines.  
Il s'assit du côté opposé au champ de bataille pour ne pas être aperçu et resta immobile pendant quelques minutes. Pourtant, il avait la sensation d'être observé... Il se leva tranquillement sans rien laisser paraître. Il bloqua sa respiration, tendit l'oreille. Il tenait sa proie...  
Soudain, il se retourna violemment et plaqua contre son van une silhouette invisible. Il attendit que la montre se désactive par elle-même et il le vit. Le nouveau Spy, à sa merci. Il était totalement désemparé, il avait été pris au dépourvu. Il lisait dans ses yeux une frayeur indescriptible, mais pour quelle raison? Pour avoir échoué à sa tâche?  
Sniper put observer le nouveau Spy avec un peu plus d'attention. Effectivement plus jeune, il était par contre plus grand que l'Australien. Mais ses yeux avaient la férocité et la maturité de l'ancien Spy, sauf qu'il étaient d'un bleu plus profond, tel un océan. Sniper ne put s'empêcher de se noyer dedans, et Spy était totalement terrifié. Qu'allait-il lui faire? Il aurait bien put l'achever dès qu'il l'avais localisé, mais il avait décidé de le garder vivant... Peut-être que... Il se sentit rougir sous son masque. Mais non, c'était un ennemi, il ne pouvait pas...  
Le campeur observait Spy en se mordant les lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir penser ça, surtout envers un ennemi mais... Il était plutôt attirant. Son souffle sur son visage faisait trembler son corps tout entier.  
Avant que Spy put réagir, Sniper le poussa violemment sur le sol sans rien ajouter et s'éloigna au pas de course. Le jeune espion était sous le choc. Pourquoi l'avait-il donc épargné? Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Avait-il déjà fait ça avec l'ancien Spy? Il n'allait pas le demander bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée...  
Toujours un peu sonné, il se releva et s'éclipsa rapidement pour revenir sur le champ de bataille. Il retrouva rapidement sa concentration et put terminer le match sans problèmes.

* * *

**Hmpf, bah voilà. Les reviews seraient très appréciées, la suite... Je sais pas, ça dépend de mon humeur et surtout mon cerveau...**


	2. Souvenirs déchirants

**Eh bien la suite :D**  
**Je dois avoué j'ai eu une grosse '_crampe de cerveau_', '_freeze de cerveau_', je pouvais plus RIEN écrire.**  
**Et puis je me réveille, je check mon iPod et trois reviews. Super cool, sans blagues. Alors coucou Chioxav, je te remercie énormément pour tes awesome reviews, ça a guéri ma crampe xD Tu as parlé d'un poster SFM de la scène avec Sniper et Spy à la van, aurais-tu moyen de me l'envoyer par Tumblr, Twitter ou quoi que ce soit? J'aimerais bien voir ça :D et si tu veux un poster de moi, hésite pas :)**  
**Bonne lecture alors!**

* * *

Sniper avait passé la nuit à ruminer sur ce qui s'était passé avec le jeune Spy hier. Il ne parvenait à comprendre ce qui lui avait prit, le pourquoi de son geste... Il n'avait toujours pas tiré de conclusion et avait décider d'abandonner la cause et de s'endormir, il voulait être frais pour le lendemain.  
Il prit la direction de la salle de bain et prit une rapide douche froide pour se réveiller complètement. Effectivement, l'Australien était quelqu'un de difficile à tirer du lit et seule une douche froide le rendait complètement alerte.  
Il passa à la cuisine et attrapa à la va-vite un croissant avec un café et s'assit à une table, quelques-uns de ses coéquipiers déjà arrivés, Soldier et Scout entre autre. Sniper n'avait jamais compris comment ce dernier pouvait être debout à 4 heure du matin et pouvoir courir non-stop durant le reste de la journée, en bref, être si hyperactif. Était-ce dans ses gènes? Surdose de boissons énergisantes pensait le campeur, mais bon, il ne le saurait probablement jamais.  
– Oh hey Sniper! Prêt pour l'match d'aujourd'hui? s'exclama le jeune Bostonien.  
– Hmpf, comme d'habitue j'imagine, mate.  
– J'sais vraiment pas pourquoi vous êtes tous pas énergiques quoi, wake up! Vous avez l'air de vrais zombies!  
– Facile à dire pour quelqu'un qui boit des boissons énergisantes à longueur de journée, répliqua Sniper froidement.  
Offusqué, Scout voulu répondre mais Soldier l'arrêta d'un regard glacial. Le jeune mercenaire se cala dans sa chaise en croisant les bras. L'Australien envoya un mouvement de tête au soldat pour le remercier puis se retira dans sa chambre pour se préparer.  
Il verrouilla la porte derrière lui et fouilla dans ses tiroirs jusqu'à trouver sa mitraillette et son kukri. Il posa les armes sur son lit et fouilla alors dans un placard pour en sortir son fusil de Sniper. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et sortit un petit chiffon et soie. Il entreprit donc de nettoyer la lunette du visée de son fusil.  
Sa tâche terminée, il décida de serrer le carré de soie dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. En ouvrant celui-ci, il trouva une vielle photo. C'était une photo qu'il avait apporté avec lui dès qu'il était entré dans l'équipe, i ans de cela, presque 6. Ne pouvant voir que le dos de la photo, il la prit et souffla dessus pour enlever toute la poussière accumulée et la retourna. Le coeur de Sniper rata un battement et une vague d'émotion l'envahit. Comme on pouvait oublier en quelques années...  
Sur la photo figurait Sniper et une autre jeune femme, très belle. Les deux jeunes gens souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Sur le coin inférieur droit était attaché avec du papier collant une alliance entrelacée de fins fils d'or.  
Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Sniper à la vue de cette unique photo qui lui rappela de nombreux souvenir. Il se revit à l'école, en éducation physique où la précision de ses lancers de ballons et balles de toutes sortes ne passait pas inaperçue. C'était aussi là qu'il avait rencontré celle qu'il avait fiancé... Il se rappelait des moindres détails de son visage... Malheureusement, il avait dû partir et joindre la compagnie Mann Co. parce qu'il avait perdu son job et était en manque d'argent... Il savait bien que son sens de la précision allait lui être bien utile chez les REDs... Mais quelques mois plus tard, il avait apprit qu'elle était décédée mais que personne n'en connaissait la cause. Ça l'avait mit dans un tel état de choc qu'il n'avait plus travaillé pendant des semaines, menaçant tout ceux s'approchant de lui, devenant seulement l'ombre de lui-même. Il avait finalement réussi à passer par-dessus cet événement et laissé cette photo croupir dans sa table de nuit. Maintenant qu'il la revoyait, il se rendait compte à quel point il se sentait seul malgré la présence de ses compagnons d'équipe.  
Il reposa la photo dans son tiroir en plus du carré de soie avec fébrilité. La seule vue de cette photo avait rouvert en lui des plaies dont il avait oublié l'existence. Il prit tout de même ses armes et descendit au rez-de-chaussée là où tous les membres de son équipe l'attendait. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'était pas en retard. Il abaissa son chapeau de façon à couvrir ses yeux comme il le faisait toujours. Le décompte de début de partie se fit entendre et les portes s'ouvrirent, libérant les deux équipes respectives. Il s'écarta promptement du peloton rouge lorsqu'une détonation se fit entendre et que Heavy tombait au sol, une balle fichée entre ses deux yeux.  
Sniper prit à peine le temps de vérifier la position du campeur ennemi qu'il visa, le vit, tira... En plein dans le mille, sa tête explosa tel une bombe de chair. C'était devenu un jeu d'enfant pour lui, viser à cette vitesse, ce que ne manquait pas à impressionner son équipe.  
Ignorant cette victoire intérieure, l'Australien fila vers son van le plus discrètement possible, ignorant l'agitation qui régnait autour de lui. Là, il reprit son souffle et organisa son arsenal. Kukri sur sa hanche droite, mitraillette sur la gauche, il se dirigea dans l'interstice entre deux falaise, son coin favori. Bien caché, l'espace derrière lui entre la falaise et son dos était à peine assez grande pour un enfant, par conséquent, il était donc quasi-protégé du Spy tel un Razorback et pouvait donc viser en paix. Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu ce jour-là...  
Il était concentré à viser pour la tête du Scout ennemi lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose rouler à ses pieds. Il ne prit même pas le temps de baisser les yeux qu'il s'écarta le plus vite possible. La grenade BLU explosa sans atteindre le campeur. Mais il ne put donc l'entendre. Il ne put entendre Spy qui s'approchait à pas feutrés derrière lui. Sniper entra directement en collision avec lui, qui en profita pour l'immobiliser en se saisissant de ses poignets et passant un bras autour de son cou, son couteau papillon lui effleurant le cou. Le campeur se débattit mais l'espion avait une poigne de fer, il ne put se déprendre.  
Spy le traîna jusqu'à derrière le van en lui soufflant à l'oreille :  
– J'ai quelques questions à te poser...  
Sniper ne réussit qu'à déglutir difficilement, se trouvant bien impuissant.  
Une fois cachés des yeux de tous, Spy demanda d'une voix dure :  
– Dit, pourquoi as-tu décider de m'épargner hier?  
– J'sais pas, cracha Sniper rapidement. Puis, t'es en train d'faire quoi là, d'm'épargner? T'as une raison valable, toi, à part de poser des questions?  
– Allons, reprit calmement Spy. Je sais bien qu'il y a une raison. Est-ce quelque chose de honteux?  
L'espion était visiblement en train d'agresser les nerfs du campeur, car un sourire apparu au coin de ses lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sniper.  
– Dis donc Spook, tu l'fais exprès, hein? Tu m'fais pas peur. Même si j'le savais la putain d'raison j'le dirait pas.  
–Mmhhmm..~~ Pourtant, tu ne fais pas d'effort pour le cacher, ça se lit dans ton visage...  
– Q-quoi?...  
Effectivement, Sniper ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il fixait avec insistance le regard de Spy. Il avait déjà vu de tel yeux et ce, seulement une fois dans toute son existence. Ce bleu... Puis il sut. L'émotion le frappa en plein visage et il tomba à genoux.  
Spy, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela, lâcha Sniper sans réfléchir et recula d'un pas. Ça aurait bien put être un piège mais toute la douleur qui se lisait maintenant dans les yeux de l'Australien l'avait totalement dissuadé de croire à cette idée. Il ressentit une profonde pitié à l'égard de son ennemi. Mais... Était-ce vraiment son ennemi?  
Il s'accroupit aux côtés du pauvre homme dont les yeux se remplissaient maintenant de larmes et posa une main sur son épaule. Sniper ne fit rien pour l'enlever mais dit sèchement :  
– Va-t-en.  
– Allons, mon ami, j'essaie seulement de t'aider.  
– Ah bah dis donc, t'es BLU, j'suis RED. T'es dev'nu daltonien maintenant!?  
– N-non, c'est seulement que...  
Spy détourna le regard au grand dam de Sniper. Il voulait que Spy s'en aille, mais en même temps, il voulait pouvoir voir ses yeux tout le temps. Il savait maintenant pourquoi ses yeux l'avait tant attiré et ce, dès la première fois qu'il les a vus.. Le même bleu que celui de sa défunte fiancée... Cette révélation le laissait sous le choc.  
Spy se mordait les lèvres. Il s'apprêtait à commettre un geste qu'il regretterait peut-être. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était aider Sniper...  
Il se pencha donc et murmura à l'oreille de l'Australien :  
– D'accord, je m'en vais, seulement parce que tu le veux...  
Sur ce, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Sniper et disparu dans un léger nuage de fumée.  
Le campeur fut grandement surpris par le geste de Spy. Il regrettait amèrement de lui avoir demandé de s'en aller maintenant. L'endroit où les lèvres de Spy avaient touché sa peau lui faisait une drôle de sensation. Il aurait voulu que ça dure plus longtemps...  
Il sanglota pendant encore quelques minutes puis, essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues du revers de sa main, il se leva debout, s'aidant avec la paroi de son van. Il reprit son fusil de Sniper qu'il avait laissé tomber dans l'herbe à quelques pas de là et se remit au travail, les yeux encore humides et son sentiment de solitude renforcé.

* * *

**Je sais pas si c'est la même qualité que le premier chapitre, mais bon, j'ai écrit la deuxième moitié aujourd'hui même, mon cerveau a boosté x)**  
**La suite sous peu j'imagine. Sauf si mon cerveau bloque encore.**


	3. Un lourd secret

**Violence ici, bah un peu... Torture en fait...**  
**J'ai toujours vu en Medic de la gentillesse, je sais pas, si on aurait à choisir qui a l'air le plus gentil chez Mann Co. je choisirais le Medic ^^ Mais sa tronche, purée je l'adore x) Alors il a sa place et une solide en plus dans cette histoire. Allez, enjoy !**

* * *

Il s'éloigna en regardant fréquemment derrière lui. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Sniper, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il avait. Était-ce de sa faute? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal? Allait-il s'en remettre? Et surtout... Avait-il fait le bon choix en nouant un lien avec lui?  
Tel était les pensées qui flottaient dans la tête de Spy alors qu'il retournait sur le champ de bataille. Il ne parvenait à chasser ces questions de son esprit, et il n'était pas du tout concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, à un tel point qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il se dirigeait directement dans la trajectoire d'une roquette. Étant invisible, elle ne lui était pas destinée, mais il fut projeté au sol en la recevant de plein fouet. Puis noir total. Blackout.

Sniper assista à la scène avec horreur au travers de sa lunette de visée. Il avait vu la roquette arriver. Il avait aussi vu qu'elle se dirigeait vers le Heavy ennemi. Mais lorsqu'elle explosa contre un obstacle invisible, il comprit, et sa crainte fut confirmée lorsqu'un corps bleu apparut un peu plus loin. Normalement, il aurait dû se réjouir qu'un ennemi soit tombé, mais non. Il ressentait la même chose que lorsqu'un membre de son équipe tombait, et ça, il ne parvenait pas à se convaincre de la raison...

* * *

Spy s'assit dans la base BLU en se massant les tempes. Il n'avait visiblement pas toute sa tête. Il s'apprêtait à ressortir lorsque le match de la journée se termina. Il n'attendit même pas les autres membres de son équipe qu'il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il fut surpris de voir que sa porte était ouverte mais il ne se posa pas de questions. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et retira son balaclava qu'il posa sur un table. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en s'observant dans un miroir accroché au mur. Le clic d'une porte qu'on verrouille le fit soudainement paniquer. Il vit, dans le miroir, une silhouette apparaître derrière lui. Il se retourna promptement avec une nervosité grandissant. Le Spy venant d'apparaître l'observa d'un regard hautain, presque dégoûté.  
– Eh bien, tu me déçois beaucoup..., commença-t-il.  
– Quoi, j'ai réussi à abattre quand même beaucoup de REDs aujourd'hui!, répliqua le jeune.  
– Ce n'est pas ça, mon ami... Si je peux toujours t'appeler comme tel.  
Le jeune Spy ne sut comment répondre. Sous-entendait-t-il ce qu'il pensait? L'ainé Spy continua :  
– Ce que tu fais pourrais te coûter cher... Mais c'est dommage, tu feras aussi payer ton... ami.  
– Mais... TU M'ESPIONNES!, s'indigna Spy en rougissant. Il regrettait maintenant d'avoir enlevé son balaclava, il aurait pu cacher son visage...  
– Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais laisser mon successeur agir à sa guise?, siffla Spy d'une voix tranchante comme la lame d'un couteau... Si oui, tu es bien naïf, petit.  
Il poussa violemment l'épaule du jeune Spy, qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol, frappant son dos contre la table qui se trouvait à cet endroit. Il fut prit d'une douleur aigüe à cet endroit précis. Mais l'ainé ne s'arrêta pas là.  
– Se lier avec un membre de l'équipe inverse est un crime... Un crime très grave.  
Il gifla le Spy gisant au sol, le son résonna jusque dans le cerveau de celui-ci.  
– C'est traître! Traître! Tu joues à un jeu extrêmement dangereux, petit...  
Il se saisit de son couteau papillon et s'accroupit devant le jeune espion, puis planta le couteau dans l'épaule de celui-ci qui gémit de douleur.  
– Compte-toi chanceux que je n'aille pas déjà avertit Mann Co... Mais je veux te donner une leçon qui va te décourager de te lier avec l'ennemi...  
Il prit le couteau papillon du jeune Spy cette fois-ci et le planta dans la cuisse du pauvre homme étendu par terre souffrant le martyre. Du sang coulait abondamment de ses plaies et luttait pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Mais l'ainé ne s'arrêta pas là. Il prit son revolver et tira dans l'épaule et la cuisse disponible de l'autre Spy.  
En ayant assez, il prit un autre revolver, un dont le canon avait quelque chose de gravé dessus. Il plaça l'arme sous le menton du jeune Spy et murmura :  
– J'espère que tu as appris la leçon... Mais je vais te demander encore une chose... Tu vas prendre ce revolver... Et tuer ton propre ami avec... Ça marche comme un fusil de Sniper, une balle en pleine tête et c'est fini... Et surtout, n'ose même pas dire que c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça. Parce que...  
Il mima quelque chose qui donna froid dans le dos du jeune Spy et plaça l'arme sur la cuisse blessé de celui-ci en retirant les deux couteaux plantés dans son corps sans même faire attention, ce qui arracha des plaintes sourdes à l'homme blessé.  
L'ainé Spy laissa un couteau papillon sur la table et sortit de la chambre. En refermant la porte derrière lui, il soupira longuement. On aurait même cru voir un peu de tristesse dans ses yeux mais très vaguement. Il s'éloigna rapidement de l'endroit, directement vers sa chambre.  
Le jeune Spy resta étendu pendant plusieurs minutes. À court d'énergie et bientôt de sang, il n'avait plus la force d'appeler pour quelqu'un. Rapidement, les autres membres de l'équipe réalisèrent qu'il ne venait pas. Heureusement, il envoyèrent le Medic, qui s'empressa d'aller chercher son Medigun pour refermer ses plaies.  
– Mein Gott, mais qui t'as fait ça?, s'était-il exclamé en le voyant.  
Spy avec répondu d'un sec gémissement en secouant la tête. Il était toujours trop faible pour bouger par lui-même, le médecin le supporta donc en l'emmenant à la salle à manger où toute son équipe l'attendait. L'endroit où son dos avait heurté la table le faisait horriblement souffrir, mais son orgueil était ce qui avait été le plus touché. Il ne parvenait à regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux sans détourner le regard, de peur qu'il puisse lire son secret.

Le souper passé et Spy ayant reprit un peu de ses forces, il put retourner par lui-même dans sa chambre. À peine cinq minutes après qu'il se soit étendu sur son lit, Medic cognait à sa porte et entrait en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il alla s'asseoir à côté du jeune espion et demanda à nouveau :  
– Mais qui donc t'as infligé un tel traitement?  
– Hgnn, je ne sais pas..., répondit Spy d'une voix rauque en secouant la tête.  
– Allons allons... Je sais que tu sais. Il n'y a pas de quoi mentir. Je ne t'ai pas vu ressortir de la base après ton respawn, ce n'est donc pas un RED qui t'as fait ça...  
– Mais..., commença Spy en repensant à la mimique qu'avait fait son ainé. Je ne peux pas le dire...  
Medic soupira.  
– Et pourquoi donc? Celui qui t'as fait ça t'as si menacé qui tu ne veux rien dire? dit Medic sans réfléchir.  
Spy hocha la tête et l'Allemand fut surpris. Comment un membre de son équipe pouvait-il faire quelque chose comme ça à un nouveau d'à peine une semaine?  
– Oh... Alors...  
Il se leva et alla verrouiller la porte pour être sûr de ne pas se faire interrompre, puis il revint aux côtés du Spy.  
– Les murs ici sont si épais qu'on ne devrait pas nous entendre... Allons, tu peux me faire confiance. Qui à eu le culot de te faire ça?  
– C'est... C'est Spy... L'ancien Spy..., répondit le jeune espion en frissonnant.  
Medic écarquilla les yeux, la bouche ouverte de stupeur. Spy? Mais... Pour quelles raisons?  
– Et... Sais-tu pourquoi?  
Il fut surpris à nouveau lorsque le jeune Spy éclata en sanglots en gémissant :  
– Je ne suis pas bon pour Mann Co... Je suis un traître...  
– Wow, wow... Attend... Un traître? le coupa Medic. Traître? Mais qu'as-tu donc fait, pour l'amour de Dieu?  
Spy figea instantanément lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait dévoilé, mais bon, ce qui était fait était fait, il dû donc se lancer :  
– J'ai... J'ai un lien avec les REDs...  
Medic écarquilla les yeux à nouveau et ne put dire quoi que ce soit pendant quelques secondes. Spy regretta pendant un moment d'avoir tout avoué. Il croyait que le médecin allait le réprimander lui aussi...  
– Tu sais..., commença Medic, puis il secoua la tête. En fait, j'ai quelque chose à te dire...  
Il regarda au tour de lui en silence comme s'il craignait qu'on l'entende, ce qui fit frissonner Spy. Puis il ajouta sur le ton de confidence :  
– Moi aussi, j'ai des liens avec les REDs.  
Ce fut au tour de Spy d'être estomaqué. Lui, des liens avec les REDs? Depuis combien de temps était-il avec les BLUs? Près de 2 ans? Et rien ne lui est arrivé?  
Devant l'air ahuri du Spy, Medic rit doucement et ajouta :  
– Eh oui... J'en ai... Mais ce fut longtemps après mon entrée chez les BLUs, lorsque l'ancien Medic fut parti. Oui, les anciens observent toujours leurs apprentis... Personne n'a su parce que mon... "maître" n'était plus là pour me surveiller...  
– Mais... Avec qui?  
– Ahhh... Leur Heavy... Puis toi? demanda Medic en fronçant les sourcils?  
– Leur Sniper... Puis Spy m'a aussi demandé quelque chose de plus...  
– ...Ah oui...?  
Spy sortit le revolver que Spy lui avait donné, l'Ambassadeur. Medic eut un air horrifié en le voyant.  
– Il m'a demandé de tuer Sniper d'une balle dans la tête... J'ai... J'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille même si je lui explique que je suis obligé... Et puis je n'aurais pas le temps de lui expliquer si Spy m'observe en tout temps...  
Medic rumina ses paroles pendant un moment où Spy était très tendu. Il espérait que l'Allemand trouve une solution à tout prix... Il toute sa tension s'envola lorsqu'un sourire apparut sut les lèvres du médecin.  
– J'irai tout expliquer à Heavy demain, LUI expliquera tout à Sniper. Ça te va? Et si Sniper ne te pardonne pas, je verrai pour une autre solution.  
– Merci...  
S'il n'avait pas été si faible, Spy aurait sûrement sauté au cou du Medic. S'il n'était pas question de sa fierté aussi, qui avait été beaucoup touchée...  
– Mais..., commença Spy.  
– Hm?  
– L'autre Spy a dû avoir plus qu'une raison pour me battre de cette façon... Je veux dire, ce n'est pas qu'une traîtrise comme ça qui peut forcer quelqu'un à poser un tel geste...  
– Je n'avais pas pensé à ça effectivement..., déclara Medic après quelques secondes de silence. Mais je n'ai pas de réponse malheureusement. Bon, moi je dois y aller, j'ai des blessés à soigner.  
Sur ce, il se leva et laissa Spy seul dans sa chambre. Il s'endormit peu de temps après, à court d'énergie physiquement et moralement.

* * *

**Allons... J'ai déjà commencé un paragraphe du chapitre 4 mais je sais pas si je devrais prendre une pause... Dernière semaine de cours avant Noël j'aimerais bien laisser une pause à mon cerveau quand même...**


	4. Difficile à convaincre

**Déjà pour préciser, je ferai parler Heavy normalement, pas du genre "Heavy cannot believe eyes" plus "I cannot believe my eyes" si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Alors ne vous étonnez pas, j'aime mieux les dialogues... Normaux quoi. Allez, enjoy !**

* * *

Spy se réveilla le lendemain aussi épuisé que la veille mais en état de se déplacer. Il massa son dos qui le faisait toujours tant souffrir et se leva, prenant en passant son balaclava qu'il mit aussitôt. En entrant dans la cuisine, il vit du coin de l'œil le vieux Spy qui l'observait d'un regard sévère et ne put s'empêcher de frémir, ce qui parut amuser l'ainé. Mais il aperçut Medic un peu plus loin qui lui souriait chaleureusement, alors là, toute sa tension s'envola d'un coup. Il attrapa un croissant et une tasse de café en passant et se dirigea vers l'Allemand.  
– Alors, tu vas faire comme prévu? demanda Spy à voix basse pour que personne n'entende.  
Medic hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Spy soupira de soulagement. Il voulait plus que tout au monde que Sniper ne soit pas fâché contre lui... Tous ses espoirs reposaient maintenant entre les mains du Medic... et du Heavy RED en espérant qu'il puisse convaincre l'Australien.  
Le décompte du début de match commença et Spy dut finir son café en vitesse. Sitôt qu'il l'eut terminé, il se leva debout en sa main heurta quelque chose sur la hanche. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de peur et d'indignation à ce qu'il allait faire avec cet objet... Remarquant son comportement, Medic posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui eut un effet immédiat. Spy prit une grande inspiration et s'élança dehors, enclenchant sa montre d'invisibilité, dès que les grilles s'ouvrirent.

* * *

Sniper s'élança vers son van en serrant son fusil de Sniper. Il ne voulais pas l'abîmer ou quoi que ce soit, sinon il ne pourrait faire son travail... Mais pourtant, quelque chose d'autre occupait ses pensées. Il espérait que BLU Spy vienne le rejoindre, qu'il aille bien malgré le coup qu'il a reçu le jour précédent.  
Il atteignit finalement son van sans se faire attaquer ou même remarquer. Il posa son fusil de Sniper dans l'herbe et reprit un peu son souffle. Il entendit du même coup un bruissement dans son dos. Il se retourna pour saluer qui il croyait être le BLU Spy mais fut pétrifié par ce qu'il vit. Il ne put réagir lorsqu'une balle de revolver traversa sa tête.

* * *

Il se dirigeait vers une crevasse à quelques mètres du champ de bataille. C'était l'endroit où il était sûr que personne ne viendrait le, ou plutôt les, déranger.  
L'Allemand eut à attendre quelques minutes lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas. Une grosse ombre mouvante était projetée sur les parois de la crevasse, puis le Heavy RED apparut.  
– Ah, mon ami, tu es venu... dit Medic.  
– Je t'ai vu venir ici, alors j'ai cru que je devais..., répondit Heavy.  
– Non non, c'est correct... Il fallait justement que je te parle de quelque chose..., continua le BLU d'une voix tendue.  
– Ah oui...? dit le RED, inquiet par le ton de son ami.  
– ...C'est à propos de votre Sniper... Notre Spy est... Devenu ami avec, mais l'ancien Spy l'a sut, et il veut qu'il tue son propre ami... Mais Spy apprécie vraiment Sniper à ce que j'ai remarqué et il ne veut pas qu'il lui en veuille... Tu pourrais lui expliquer qu'on lui a obligé?  
Heavy resta songeur pendant une minute le temps d'encaisser tout ce que Medic venait de lui expliquer. Il finit par hocher la tête, l'air entendu.  
– D'accord, alors...  
La phrase du Medic fut interrompue par une détonation particulière de revolver venant d'au-dessus d'eux. Le visage de l'Allemand devint grave et déclara :  
– Je dois t'envoyer au respawn sinon tu va le manquer...  
Heavy fit un mouvement affirmatif de la tête et laissa le Medic enfoncer sa scie dans sa poitrine, directement dans son cœur.

* * *

Il n'y croyait pas. Il s'était fait duper, trahir. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui faire confiance. Il pestait contre lui même depuis qu'il avait respawn. Pourtant, à la place d'être vraiment en colère, un grand vide s'était formé en lui...  
– Je savais... J'aurais dû m'en douter... Bloody Spook, comment ai-je pu lui faire confiance...  
– À qui parles-tu?  
L'Australien se retourna rapidement sous le coup de la surprise. Il vit que c'était Heavy qui avait un air interrogateur.  
– Oh, personne, personne...  
– Mais ça m'intéresse, à qui as-tu donné ta confiance?..., fit le Russe en se frottant le crâne, l'air confus.  
– Ça t'regarde pas! s'exclama Sniper agressivement.  
– C'est à propos de BLU Spy, hein? dit Heavy en soupirant.  
Sniper figea sur place. Comment savait-il?  
– Mais... De quoi tu parles!?  
– N'essaie pas de mentir... Je _sais_. Alors écoute : Il ne t'as pas tué de son propre gré-  
– Et comment sais-tu!?  
– Laisse moi finir! le coupa Heavy d'une voix sévère. Il a été obligé.  
– Pff, c't'un Spy, faut pas croire c'qu'ils disent, j'sais maintenant..., déclara Sniper en croisant les bras et fronçant les sourcils.  
– Justement, ce n'est pas lui qui me l'a dit, répondit le Russe calmement. Crois-moi, il regrette son geste.  
Sniper roula les yeux et passa devant Heavy en le bousculant légèrement. Il regarda l'Australien s'en aller d'un air désolé. "Ce qu'il a une tête dure... J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu..." Il secoua la tête et alla chercher son arme, prêt à retourner au combat.

Sa conversation avec Heavy avait encore plus chamboulé son esprit. Il ne savait plus qui croire : son coéquipier ou lui-même? Il y avait une partie de son esprit qui voulait croire le Russe, mais l'autre refusait catégoriquement de pardonner l'espion ennemi.  
Sa fureur décupla considérablement l'efficacité de son travail. Mais lorsqu'il aperçut BLU Spy, il hésita. Les paroles de Heavy flottèrent dans son esprit "_Il regrette son geste..._". Pourtant, il ne lisait dans son visage aucune tristesse, honte ou quoi que ce soit... Non, il l'avait trahi et il paierait. Il visa sa tête et appuya sur la gâchette...

Au même moment où il tirait, l'espion BLU activait sa Dead Ringer. L'hésitation du campeur le sauva car il eut le temps de voir le laser du fusil, donc de prévoir ce qu'il allait faire. Même s'il ne mourut pas, il fut infiniment déçu par le geste de son... ami, enfin, ancien ami maintenant. Le Heavy RED n'avait pas réussi à convaincre l'Australien. Ou peut-être n'avait-il pas essayé... Il serra les dents et continua le match du mieux qu'il pouvait.

BLU Medic avait tout vu. Heavy n'avait pas réussi et il comptait bien faire tout le travail lui-même dorénavant. Il observa les mouvements du Sniper ennemi. Il ne tarderais pas à se diriger vers son van à nouveau... Il alla se cacher dans un coin sur la trajectoire qu'emprunterait Sniper -il le savait, il prenait toujours le même chemin- et attendit. Il avait vu juste parce qu'après à peine une minute d'attente, il entendit des bruits de pas... puis il vit Sniper. Il s'empressa de l'agripper par le collet et le tirer vers lui, l'air irrité.  
– Tu ne crois vraiment pas ton Heavy, hein? s'empressa-t-il de s'exclamer.  
– Q-quoi!? Mais-mais... Mais d'quoi tu parles putain!? fit Sniper, complètement désorienté.  
– N'essaie même pas de jouer les plus fins avec moi, tu /sais/ de quoi je parle.  
Sniper croyait entendre Heavy parler. "_Mais combien de personnes savent!? Se liguent-ils contre moi?_" pensa-t-il.  
– Tu n'as pas l'air prêt de pardonner Spy à ce que je vois... Mais vas-tu accepter un jour le fait qu'il t'apprécie encore!? continua le Medic BLU.  
– Mais lâche-moi! cria Sniper en se débattant. J'suis pas prêt à croire et accepter quoi qu'ce soit v'nant d'toi concernant Spy!  
– Mais t'as une putain d'tête dure! Pour lui, t'es encore son ami! Alors décide avant qu'il te considère officiellement comme ennemi.  
Agacé, l'Allemand jeta l'Australien au sol, se retourna et s'éloigna. Sniper, lui, n'osa pas l'attaquer, il était juste complètement sonné. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il ne comprenait plus rien... Pourquoi Heavy savait-il? Comment avait-il su? Et le BLU Medic... Était-ce lui qui avait mit Heavy au courant? Étaient-ils... Amis eux aussi? Mais c'était illégal pourtant...  
Les questions se suivirent les unes après les autres dans l'esprit de Sniper, si bien qu'il resta étendu au sol de nombreuses minutes. Les pièces du puzzle semblaient d'assembler mais ne faisaient pas de sens pour lui. Il finit par se rendre compte que oui, il appréciait beaucoup Spy. C'était lui qui lui avait rappelé sa défunte bien-aimée. C'était lui qui l'avait rassuré au lieu de le tuer...  
Il ragea contre lui même d'avoir laissé sa colère et sa peine l'aveugler à tel point qu'il n'écoutais même plus son jugement. Une larme coula sur sa joue qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer, puis il se leva, déterminé à trouver Spy mais une voix annonça la fin du match. Il dut donc se résigner à retourner vers la base des REDs, des remords sur le coeur.

* * *

Spy passa comme un coup de vent dans la base BLU. Medic, qui était déjà arrivé, essaya de l'arrêter mais il l'ignora royalement et se dirigea vers sa chambre dont il claqua fortement la porte. Il s'effondra sur son lit, la tête entre ses main en sanglotant silencieusement. En entrant chez Mann Co, il n'avait pas cru que ça aurait été si difficile... En fait, il ne trouvait pas son job difficile, mais la présence de Sniper changeait tout. Il ne pouvait ignorer ce fait. Mais il le détestait maintenant, c'était sûr. Il n'avait plus aucune chance avec lui, il pouvait oublier cela...  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
– Laissez-moi! dit Spy d'une voix agressive.  
– Écoute, répondit la voix de l'Allemand, je veux seulement t'aider et j'ai des choses à te dire.  
Spy hésita. Il voulait être seul mais en même temps la présence du Medic près de lui le rassurait. Lui le comprenait, était dans son équipe et vivait le même scénario, sauf avec moins de problèmes...  
– D'accord... Mais ferme la porte derrière toi, répondit Spy d'une voix plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
Le médecin entra donc et verrouillant la porte derrière lui puis s'assit à côté de Spy. Il prit une grande inspiration puis dit :  
– Alors...

* * *

**Suspeeeensssss! Alors "directement dans son coeur", c'est un Medic, il sait!**  
**La suite dans quelques jours j'imagine ^^**


	5. Je m'excuse

**Alors désolé du petit retard premièrement ^^" L'inspiration m'a complètement giflée et quittée, je n'avais vraiment plus rien à écrire... Et la vilaine se décidait à revenir seulement à minuit -.- Donc la presque totalité de ce chapitre a été écrit la nuit, il manque peut-être des mots ou je-ne-sais-quoi et je m'excuse d'avance si ça arrive même si je me suis revérifiée... J'ai aussi besoin de cours de comment écrire romantique 101 parce que c'est ce qui m'a prit le plus de temps xD Aussi, j'appelle Sniper "tireur d'élite"... Oui, c'est de la copie qui vient de nombreuses Fanfics mais j'en avait vraiment besoin :-\ Allons, avant-dernier chapitre je crois, enjoy !**

* * *

– Alors..., commença Medic, l'autre Spy a dit qu'il partait très tôt demain matin et qu'il était satisfait de ta... performance, dit-il, grimaçant en prononçant le dernier mot.  
Un vague sourire apparut au lèvre de Spy mais il disparut aussitôt, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu au médecin.  
– Tu es déçu à propos de Sniper, hm? Eh bien saches que j'ai tout essayé, et Heavy aussi... J'ai même intercepté Sniper et lui ai tout expliqué par moi-même. Mais ce qu'il a une tête de mule celui-là...  
Spy ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement à cette remarque.  
– J'espère qu'il comprendra, ou au moins, finira par comprendre..., murmura Spy de manière presque inaudible.  
– Moi aussi, et je suis de tout coeur avec toi, Heavy aussi, répondit Medic en posant une main dans son dos en signe de support.  
Spy hocha lentement la tête pour démontrer qu'il acceptait son support et soupira longuement.  
– Alors... Tu n'as pas faim? demanda Medic pour briser le silence.  
– Hm? Oh, oui, je devrais aller manger, répondit Spy comme s'il sortait d'un rêve éveillé.  
L'Allemand sourit et se leva en invitant le Français à le suivre, puis il descendirent à la cuisine.

Les deux amis, ayant mangés, se dirigeaient vers leurs chambres respectives. Medic s'apprêtait à entrer dans la sienne lorsque Spy l'arrêta en l'appelant :  
– Hey, Medic...  
Celui-ci se retourna.  
– Oui?  
– ...Merci... Pour... Tout... Tu prends de gros risques pour moi et je ne sais pas comment te remercier...  
– Oh, ce n'est rien, tu sais, répondit Medic en lui souriant. Je sais ce que tu ressens, alors ça va de soi que je t'aide. Allez, bonne nuit!  
Il entra dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui, laissant Spy dans la pénombre du couloir. Il soupira et entra dans sa chambre. Il retira son balaclava, ses gants et sa chemise qu'il posa sur une table et s'étendit sur son lit. Il s'endormit presque sur le coup dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

Il regarda la Lune le regard vide. C'était rare qu'il se réfugie sur le toit la nuit mais il avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir. Il regrettait atrocement d'avoir douté de Spy. Il avait peur d'avoir perdu toutes chances avec lui parce que oui, il l'aimait. Pas seulement en ami, mais plus... Le Medic BLU l'avait secoué assez pour qu'il s'en rende compte...  
Il ferma son poing et serra les dents, jurant silencieusement. Il devait s'expliquer coûte que coûte, ou il aurait à vivre avec un poids sur le coeur jusqu'à sa mort...

* * *

Spy ouvrit les yeux lentement. Le soleil perçait les rideaux qui couvrait l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre et l'aveuglait partiellement. Il plaça sa main devant ses yeux de manière à bloquer le soleil et se leva tranquillement. Il était fébrile. Il était maintenant l'unique Spy de l'équipe. Seul et unique.  
Il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine où tout les autres membres des BLUs l'attendait. Aucune trace de l'autre Spy. Il aperçut Medic et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui en attrapant, comme toujours, un café et un croissant.  
– Alors, commença-t-il, il est parti?  
– Tu parles de l'ancien Spy? Il a fait ses bagages il y a un bon moment, puis il est parti, répondit son compagnon.  
Il hocha lentement la tête et mordit dans son croissant. Il était maintenant libre de faire ce qu'il voulait...  
Il prenait une gorgée de son café lorsqu'une voix annonça le début du match dans peu de temps. Il se dépêcha finir son déjeuner et alla prendre son équipement à la hâte. Lorsqu'il revint à la cuisine, les grilles s'étaient déjà ouvertes.

Il analysait le champ de bataille depuis un moment déjà mais n'avait pas encore aperçu l'Australien. Il espérait tant le trouver... Mais la chance n'était décidément pas de son côté. Il fonça donc tête baissée en activant sa montre d'invisibilité. Les projectiles sifflaient à ses oreilles mais il ne s'en occupait pas, seul Sniper occupait ses pensées.  
Il atteignit finalement le van du campeur et fut soulagé de le voir assit, le dos contre la paroi de celui-ci. Pourtant, il eu un pincement au coeur de savoir qu'il ne l'avait peut-être pas encore pardonné. Il prit donc un air hautain, désactiva sa montre et s'approcha.  
L'Australien, l'ayant entendu, tourna la tête vers lui. Son expression oscillait entre une pleine de remords et la joie. Il ne savait visiblement pas comment réagir, en plus que Spy n'avait pas l'air bien heureux de le voir. Il finit donc par dire :  
– M'en veux-tu...?  
Le Français baissa les yeux vers lui et répondit sèchement :  
– Je ne sais pas si je devrais.  
– Écoute... Je regrette tout ce que j'ai fait ou pensé... J'ai été stupide..., déclara Sniper d'une voix remplie de remords. J'aurais dû croire Heavy ou ton Medic, je...  
Il fut interrompu par Spy qui l'enlaçait et le serrait contre lui. Il sourit et lui rendit le geste.  
– Je suis aussi désolé..., murmura Spy. Je ne voulais pas le faire, mais il le fallait... Je... C'était horrible...  
Il se mit à sangloter à la pensée du geste qu'il avait posé et Sniper le rassura en lui disant qu'il le pardonnait. Ses mots eurent l'effet escompté et Spy esquissa un sourire, soulagé que tout se soit remit en ordre.  
Sniper se mordit les lèvres, hésitant, puis se lança :  
– Tu sais, Spy... J'ai toujours remarqué quelque chose de spécial chez toi...  
Il releva la tête de l'espion et plongea son regard dans le sien, un regard qu'il n'oublierait jamais et qu'il n'avait jamais oublié. Spy, lui, rougit sous son masque.  
– Tes yeux... Tu as... Les mêmes yeux que quelqu'un que j'aimais beaucoup...  
Il prit une grande inspiration et continua.  
– Tu me la rappelle... Et... C'est peut-être ce qui te rend si spécial à mes yeux...  
Spy ne savait quoi dire ou quoi penser. Mais il n'eut à faire quoi que ce soit que Sniper l'embrassait. Il ferma les yeux à ce contact qu'il, il devait l'avouer, aimait. Il lui rendit le baiser en passant une main dans les cheveux de l'Australien, faisant tomber son chapeau. Il se rendait compte à quel point il avait espéré que ce moment arrive un jour.  
Le campeur rompit le baiser et enlaça Spy tendrement par la suite. Le Français se blottit confortablement contre lui et Sniper murmura à son oreille :  
– Je t'aime, Spy, plus que quiconque... Je regrette d'avoir eu à tant attendre pour m'en rendre compte...  
– Moi aussi, Sniper, je t'aime..., répondit l'espion, les yeux plongé dans celui de l'homme en face de lui. Mais dit... Mes yeux... Ils te font penser à qui...? demanda-t-il en détournant le regard au grand regret du tireur d'élite.  
– C'est... Ce sont ceux de mon ancienne fiancée..., dit-il la voix rauque. Je... Ça fait six bonnes années que je l'ai pas revue et je ne pourrais jamais de toute façon... Elle est... Morte.  
Spy resta bouche bée à cette révélation. Tout se mettait en place, de leur première rencontre au moment présent. Il se revoyait la première fois qu'il l'avait poignardé, le regard avec lequel il l'avait regardé, les émotions qu'il avait pu lire... Il revoyait ses yeux très clairement et parvint à savoir. La nostalgie, l'amour...  
Venait maintenant la fois ou il l'avait surpris malgré son invisibilité. Il avait hésité et épargné...  
Puis lorsqu'il avait lui-même tendu une embuscade à Sniper et qu'il s'était rendu compte que sous son air dur se cachait un homme sensible. Lorsqu'il avait décidé de l'aidé malgré sa vulnérabilité. Lorsqu'il s'était écroulé en sanglots, le regard perdu dans le sien... Il avait compris. Su. Su pourquoi il ne pouvait le tuer. Su seulement par ses yeux...  
Ensuite lorsqu'il avait dû le tuer et perdre sa confiance. Ayant déjà perdu quelqu'un qu'il aimait, se faire trahir par un autre a dû être un coup dur pour lui...  
– Ça a été difficile de m'en remettre..., continua le campeur. Mais j'ai réussi. Par contre, j'ai cru qu'il me serait impossible d'aimer à nouveau... J'ai passé les quatre pires années de ma vie, avec un sentiment de solitude qui me rongeait de plus en plus... Puis tu es arrivé... Et tout a changé...  
Spy ne savait qui répondre. Il réalisait seulement à quel point Sniper tenait à lui. Il étreignit l'Australien en lui murmurant ces mots :  
– Ne t'inquiète pas... Je resterai toujours à tes côtés... Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai... Peu importe ce qu'il arrive... Jamais... Je ne veux plus jamais te voir triste à cause d'une perte à nouveau...

* * *

**NON, CE N'EST PAS LA FIN. C'est une fin basic de Fanfic romance mais NON, ce n'est pas fini ^^ Il reste toujours des mystères, noooon? Petit indice : De retour au chapitre 3, les dernières paroles, la dernière question de Spy à propos de son aîné que Medic n'avait pas de réponse? Ça va arriver... J'ai déjà commencé le chapitre 6, si l'inspiration ne me fausse pas compagnie, il y a des chances qu'il sorte plus tard aujourd'hui ou limite demain...**


	6. Réglé, ou presque

**Donc déjà, j'ai menti : Ce n'est toujours pas le dernier chapitre... Bien qu'il soit un peu plus court, si je l'aurais continué, ça se serait trop éternisé et ce n'est pas l'idéal non plus. OFFICIEL AVANT-DERNIER CHAPITRE... Je crois x3 Allez, enjoy !**

* * *

Spy se dirigea vers la base BLU, un sourire au lèvres. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre finalement...  
Dès qu'il eut franchi le pas de la porte, les grilles se refermèrent. Tous les autres membres de son équipe étaient déjà arrivés et en grande conversation. Pourtant, le fait qu'ils l'ignorent ne changeait pas de tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il garda le sourire et se dirigea vers le couloir des chambres. Il entra dans sa chambre et enleva son balaclava, ses gants et sa chemise comme à chaque fin de match.  
Medic le remarqua du coin de l'oeil et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Tout semblait s'être réglé du côté de l'espion... Dès lors qu'il se remettait à parler, il aperçu un mouvement furtif venant du couloir. Il se retourna carrément mais... Rien. Il fronça les sourcils et continua à converser, mais intrigué. Il gardait ce qu'il avait vu dans un coin de son esprit, parce qu'il était sûr qu'il n'avait pas halluciné.

Lorsque la porte se referma d'elle-même, Spy se retourna avec un air paniqué. Non... Il souhaitait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait... Mais sa crainte se confirma lorsqu'il entendit une voix française déclarer d'un ton agacé :  
– Tu n'es qu'un sale hypocrite à ce que je vois...  
Une silhouette se mit à apparaître jusqu'à dévoiler l'ancien Spy.  
– Mais... TOI! s'écria le jeune Spy.  
– Oui, moi, répondit l'autre espion en ouvrant un couteau papillon, un sourire mauvais au lèvres. Tu n'as visiblement pas appris la leçon... Finalement, peut-être n'apprendras-tu jamais..., ajouta-t-il en s'approchant, l'air menaçant.  
Le jeune espion gardait un air malgré la peur qui le tenaillait. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi était-il toujours là...? Ses pensées furent interrompues par une douleur aigue à la poitrine : l'aîné Spy lui avait littéralement coupé du nombril jusqu'au cou et la blessure commença à saigner abondamment. Il parvint à apercevoir le regard du Spy et vu qu'il était voilé par des émotions diverses... La tristesse? Il n'en était pas sûr... Mais son aîné n'avais sûrement pas toute sa tête...  
Il sentait une lame s'enfoncer dans son ventre et ne put s'empêcher de crier pour de l'aide... Au même moment où le Medic ouvrait la porte. Tout questionnement sur son visage fut balayé par un étonnement et une indignation totale, puis une colère intense. Il agrippa le Spy qui se tenait devant lui par le col de la chemise, le sortit de la chambre et le plaqua au mur de toute ses forces.  
– Mais que fais-tu au pauvre Spy nom de Dieu!? s'écria-t-il, hors de lui.  
– Ce n'est pas de tes putain d'affaires! répondit le Spy sur le même ton.  
– Ohhhhh que oui, ça me concerne! Tu devrais pourtant savoir que blesser un membre de sa _propre _équipe de son _propre _gré est pire que la traitrise!  
Cette réplique prit le Spy de court. Le Medic, lui, siffla doucement, puis une colombe se posa sur son épaule. Il lui murmura quelques mots et l'oiseau repartit aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, sortant de la base par une fenêtre ouverte. Il se concentra à nouveau sur le Spy qu'il tenait immobile contre le mur.  
– Toi... Tu as bien beau être ici depuis moins longtemps que moi... Tu devrais savoir que blesser est pire que trahir... Surtout si la trahison ne crée pas de problèmes...

* * *

Sniper se reposait tranquillement sur le toit de la base RED, admirant le coucher de soleil. Beaucoup était arrivé ces derniers jours et il passait de plus en plus de temps seul pour tout encaisser. Ses pensées dérivaient toujours vers le BLU Spy qui lui avait réapprit à vivre...  
Quelque chose attira soudainement son attention. Il se saisit de son fusil de Sniper et regarda dans la lunette de visée : une colombe. Elle se dirigeait directement vers la base RED. L'Australien apercevait fréquemment cet oiseau mais ne lui accordait jamais beaucoup d'attention, mais cette fois-ci, il sentait que c'était important. Elle posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre directement sous lui qui donnait à la chambre du Heavy. Elle resta là quelques secondes puis repartit. À peine 30 secondes plus tard, il vit le Heavy sortir au pas de course et se diriger vers la base BLU. Intrigué, il regagna sa chambre et sortit à son tour, suivant Heavy.

* * *

Medic maintenant fermement le Spy contre le mur sans faillir depuis maintenant deux bonnes minutes. Un moment d'inattention de sa part le le fit lâcher prise et l'espion dégaina son revolver, le pointant vers le jeune Spy.  
– Mais... Non! s'écria Medic en se plaçant entre les deux Spy. Tu n'oserais quand même pas... Le respawn est désactivé entre les match...  
Il cru entendre un "justement" murmuré faiblement. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, seulement attendre et souhaiter qu'il n'appuie pas sur la gâchette...  
Juste lorsqu'il croyait que tout était perdu, l'Allemand entendit une voix s'écrier "Mais que ce passe-t-il?" et un brouhaha de voix venant des membres de son équipe. L'homme venant d'entrer -se révélant être le RED Heavy- bouscula le Spy ayant son revolver dégainé, le faisant tomber au sol, et prit le médecin dans ses bras pour le protéger. Les réactions furent variées : certains restèrent là sans rien dire alors que d'autre s'indignaient du fait qu'un BLU était avec un RED.  
Une autre voix se fit entendre :  
– Bloody Hell y s'passe quoi i..  
La phrase de l'Australien fut interrompue par la vision de Spy étendu au sol, une flaque de sang grandissante sur le sol autour de lui. Il fut frappé sur le coup. La surprise passée, il courut dans sa direction et le serra contre lui malgré de vagues murmures venant d'autour de lui. Il lui embrassa le front, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, en murmurant :  
– Mon Dieu mais que t'on-t-il fait...  
Le jeune Spy, malgré sa grande faiblesse, parvint à lui répondre.  
– Je... Ce n'est rien... Je... Je vais m'en sortir... Je crois...  
– Ne-ne dit pas ça, je-je sais que tu vas t'en sortir...  
L'Australien leva les yeux et aperçu que chaque porte avait une image... Représentant chaque classe au-dessus des cadres de portes. Il repéra celle du Medic et se dirigea vers dans cette direction aussi rapidement qu'il put. Il ouvrit la porte et vit le Medigun BLU au fond de la pièce. Il se dépêcha de le prendre et le ramena au Medic qui le remercia d'un signe de tête. Il équipa le Medigun et envoya le rayon lumineux sur le Spy agonisant, refermant ses plaies.  
– Voilà, je ne peux faire mieux..., déclara-t-il d'un ton triste. Le reste dépend de lui...  
Durant cette pagaille, l'équipe RED était elle aussi venue à la base BLU et la tension était palpable. Non parce qu'ils étaient en présence de leurs ennemis, mais ils observaient les deux couples BLU RED qui semblaient s'entendre à merveille malgré l'interdiction de se faire des alliés ennemis...  
Le Medic BLU se reconcentra sur le Spy encore debout, tenant fermement son revolver entre ses mains. Il semblait indécis à propos de ce qu'il devait faire. Le doigt sur la gâchette, visant le Spy au sol, il semblait en proie à une vraie bataille mentale. Puis il ferma les yeux et...

* * *

**Et... Et quoi, hein? J'ai tout le scénario en tête, ça devrais sortir bientôt... À moins que je le sorte minuit heure Québécoise demain pour que ce soit un cadeau de Noël...:3**


	7. Changements radicaux

**_JOYEUX NOËL TOUT LE MONDE!_  
Et c'est avec mélancolie que je coche la casé "complété" de la Fanfic... Je me rappelle de tout les longs moments passés à composer, à l'école, dans la bus, devant la télé, _à minuit le soir sous les couvertures pour cacher la lumière de mon iPod..._ C'est une expérience vraiment plaisante qu'est de composer, écrire. Ça améliore l'orthographe, l'imagination, la patience... Et ça tisse de nouveau liens (tu te reconnaîtras ^^)  
Je ferais n'importe quoi pour revivre ça à nouveau pour la première fois.  
Mais bon, assez de sentiments, l'ultime chapitre, enjoy !**

* * *

Puis il ferma les yeux et, contre toute attente, il tomba sur ses genoux et éclata en sanglots. Sidérés, le Medic et jeune Spy BLU restèrent bouche bée sans comprendre.  
L'Allemand s'accroupit aux côtés du pauvre homme en pleurs. Il avait laissé tomber son revolver mais le médecin préféra l'éloigner pour être sûr qu'il ne l'utilise pas contre lui s'il bluffait. Il posa une main sur son épaule et attendit qu'il se calme un peu, puis demanda :  
– Mais qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état...?  
Le Spy resta silencieux pendant quelques instants. Il changea de position -à genoux jusqu'à s'asseoir- et prit une grande inspiration.  
– Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend je...  
Il coupa sa phrase et baissa les yeux. Medic l'encouragea à continuer.  
– La colère m'a aveuglé je... Je ne supportait pas de voir ce gamin avec un RED...  
Le Medic et le jeune Spy levèrent un sourcil.  
– Tout ça remonte à il y a très longtemps... Je m'étais aussi fait un ami chez les REDs... Un Engie... Je ne sappais pas ses constructions et ses tourelles ne m'attaquaient pas... Je le voyais tous les jours en secret, parce que la surveillance était beaucoup plus resserrée dans ce temps-là... (_Medic approuva d'un signe de tête_) Je l'aimais beaucoup en tant qu'ami... On s'amusait avec ses tourelles... Puis un jour, les REDs ont découvert qu'il se tramait quelque chose avec lui...  
Spy arrêta pendant un moment. Les autres respectèrent son silence et attendirent qu'il reprenne de lui-même s'il voulait.  
– J'ai paniqué. Je savais que les châtiments de traitrise étaient très sévères. Je voulais faire quelque chose, mais je ne savais quoi. Dès lors des personnes travaillant pour Mann Co. ont débarqué chez les REDs et ont questionnés -plutôt _torturés_- l'Engie... Pour me protéger, il leur a tenu tête et refusé me mentionner... Il a payé cher et ils l'ont tué...  
Il se mordit les lèvres et des larmes se remirent à couler le long de ses joues. Tous les membres des deux équipes baissèrent les yeux en signe de respect.  
– Tout chez moi a changé... Je ne riait plus, souriait plus.. Ça n'existait plus.. Mon seul vrai ami, mort, disparu... Par ma faute... Je ne savais pas si j'allais m'en remettre un jour... Puis ce gosse est arrivé (_il regarda le jeune Spy des yeux_) et j'ai remarqué qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement du Sniper... J'ai paniqué. Paniqué comme lorsque j'ai su que mon ami, l'Engie, était en danger... Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive à ce gamin ce qu'il m'était déjà arrivé parce je le jure... C'est horrible...  
Le jeune espion sentit son compagnon se crisper. Oh oui, lui aussi savait ce qu'était perdre un être cher... Il le serra un peu plus fort contre lui -comme sa faible force le pouvait- pour lui montrer son soutien, et il se détendit graduellement.  
– La nostalgie, la tristesse, la colère contre Mann Co... Tout cela m'a aveuglé... Je voulais lui donner une leçon pour qu'il ne se lie jamais avec qui que se soit des REDs... Mais j'ai échoué... Son amour était plus fort... Avec tout ce que j'ai fait, je suis sûrement en danger en ce moment... Peut-être même que j'irai rejoindre mon ami...  
Il ricana silencieusement et regarda le Sniper RED dans les yeux d'un air grave.  
– J'ai failli tuer ton ami deux fois et je m'en excuse profondément... J'imagine que je vais payer le prix sous peu... Et j'accepterai la peine que j'aurai sans broncher. J'ai fait une grosse erreur et c'est à moi de payer le prix comme lorsque mon ami a payé pour me protéger...  
L'Australien accepta ses excuses d'un mouvement de tête et sentit son compagnon bouger. Effectivement, le jeune Spy tentait de se déplacer. Il rassembla toutes le forces qu'il lui restait et parvint à ramper jusqu'à son aîné qu'il serra dans ses bras. Celui-ci fut grandement ému par ce geste. Il croyait qu'il le détesterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, qu'il le voyait comme un mauvais maître... Mais il était là en train de le serrer dans ses bras.  
Il lui rendit le geste en murmurant des excuses. Il regrettait amèrement les gestes qu'il avait commis sur son apprenti et le regretterait probablement jusqu'à sa mort mais il voulait qu'il sache qu'il admettait qu'il avait fait une erreur en les posant.  
Des hommes inconnus des deux équipes arrivèrent en trombe dans la salle. Ils écartèrent ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin et arrivèrent à la hauteur de l'aîné Spy qu'ils emmenèrent avec eux. Celui-ci envoya un dernier regard en direction de son apprenti, un regard rempli de gratitude envers lui, puis il tourna le dos et disparu dans la noirceur du soir.

Le jeune Spy n'y croyait juste pas. Tout ce qui venait d'arriver paraissait comme un rêve dans sa tête. Machinalement, il retourna aux côté du Sniper RED, enfouit sa tête dans son épaules et versa quelques larmes. Son aîné, qu'il osait maintenant appeler "maître" sans problèmes... Il l'avait comme quelqu'un de froid et distant, mais c'était en réalité un homme en pleine détresse psychologique... Il allait probablement payer cher, comme son ami avant lui... Et en plus... C'était _sa_ faute.  
Ses pleurs redoublèrent et Sniper ne sut quoi faire à part rester près de lui et le réconforter.

* * *

**Épilogue**  
Il est maintenant plusieurs mois après l'événement. Les REDs et les BLUs se battent toujours, mais ils sont autorisés à se rassembler à la fin des match pour discuter et s'amuser. Les couples BLU Spy et RED Sniper, BLU Medic et RED Heavy sont toujours ensemble et les quatres sont devenus de très bons amis. Contre toute attente, le Spy BLU, celui ayant menacé la vie du jeune Spy BLU, fut épargné grâce au BLU Medic qui avait insisté pour qu'on ne le tue pas, que ça ne rapporterait rien de bon...  
Effectivement, dès qu'il fut revenu à la base BLU, le moral déjà amoché du jeune Spy fut instantanément changé. Il sauta dans les bras de son aîné en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles se rapportant à de la joie.  
Le Spy changea radicalement. De distant, il devint aimable. De froid, il devint sociable. Le contact avec son apprenti et les REDs en sachant que rien de grave n'arriverait lui fit le plus grand bien. Il apprit à vivre à nouveau.  
Sniper et Spy? Ça ne pouvait aller mieux. Les deux jeunes gens redevenaient ennemis sur le champ de bataille mais retrouvaient instantanément leur complicité après les match. Parfois, l'espion se trouvait inutile dans l'équipe, mais il ne réalisait pas qu'il avait tout changé. Il avait sauvé la vie d'un membre de son équipe. Il avait réapprit à quelqu'un comment aimer, vivre. Il avait rallié deux équipes longtemps en guerre. Il avait amené une révolution.

* * *

Ils étaient tous les deux sur le toit de la base des REDs. Sniper emmenait souvent Spy ici. Il appréciait beaucoup la vue qu'on avait sur le ciel.  
Il embrassa doucement le sommet de la tête de l'espion et demanda :  
– Alors, on s'habitue à nouveau au rythme des match?  
– J'avoue que depuis que les deux équipes sont moins rivales, tout est moins intense... Ça me fait toujours mal, te tuer, mais au moins, maintenant, je sais que tu ne m'en voudras pas...  
L'Australien plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon, amant, comme il aimait le faire. Il approcha lentement son visage de celui de Spy et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre baiser. De toutes les amitiés qui s'étaient formées, celles de l'Australien et du Français était la plus forte.  
Les deux jeunes gens restèrent l'un contre l'autre en regardant les étoiles jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endormirent tous les deux sous la lumière bienveillante de la Lune.

* * *

**Ahhhh... Alors voilà, petit pincement au coeur de finir ce projet. Du coup, si vous voulez que j'écrive quelque chose pour vous, n'hésitez pas à me contacter sur Twitter, Tumblr, YouTube... Me proposer un scénario d'histoire, un ship... Vous devez maintenant savoir que SniperxSpy est ce que je fais de mieux...^^ Alors c'était cela, merci d'avoir lu et suivi cette histoire, _Joyeux _****_Noël_ à nouveau et à la prochaine pour une nouvelle Fanfic!**


End file.
